symbiote sex story
by ReyesLen
Summary: IF symbiote is converted into only gaining energy from sex, what will happen next? Mature content here!
1. Chapter 1:the beginning(part1)

Disclaimers: I don't own this story. I don't make any profit of this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

* * *

In this universe, the venom symbiote was caught by a group of unknown scientists.

When they were doing some experiments with radiation on it, they accidentally changed the character of the symbiote.

Originally, the symbiote was fed by the substance that produced when its host was under certain strong emotion.

However, after the change, the symbiote became tending to gain energy from absorbing the hormones and substance that human body generated when having sex and reaching climax.

* * *

In a giant glass-built cylinder, there was two black figure enjoying the passionate sex.

They both had teardrop-shaped eyes, sharp fangs, long thick tongue on their face, and monstrous claws. The only difference between them was that one had a rough dick covered by tar-like substance, and another one had luscious breasts.

Their tongue swirled around in each other's mouth. The male venom used his claws to squeeze the female one's big breasts, making her squeal a loud ecstatic moan. The female venom hugged her lover as the male venom put his big cock into the pussy in front of him. The dick covered by symbiote seemed too huge to enter the folds. The female felt the pain and ecstasy striking her brain at the same time. The male began to move his member back and forth rapidly.

"You...oh...you….are...so big." said the female in pleasure.

"This….is….fantastic!"

"Ah….Ah...Ah..."

Both of them moaned with strong pleasure stimulating every nurse in their body.

"I...I am cum ...cumming!" said the female in a gasp.

"Me..me...too." shouted the male.

They reached the climax at the same time. The male's sperm and the female's juice came out simultaneously.

The symbiote absorbed the liquid as fast as it could, it didn't want to waste any of energy it could get.

As a noisy sound suddenly rung out, the symbiote was forced to leave the couple it bonded with. Two scientists wearing the suit like chemical protect clothing came in, one gave the couple clothes to put on because the host needed to be entirely naked while bonding with the alien and the other one carried a machine looked like a vacuum cleaner to pick up the symbiote.

After completing the work, the scientist put the jar which contained the symbiote on the ground in the giant glass-built cylinder and left the lab.

* * *

However, little did they know, the whole process that giving energy to symbiote was spied by an invader. And the young thief was attracted by the alien and the desire of lust was growing in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2:the beginning(part 2)

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit of this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not same as the Marvel universe.

* * *

Respond to review:

I want to write the symbiote story with OC because I have seen many fanfics write about symbiote spider-man and black. Although they do have a great beginning, the story doesn't continue and just end.

Besides, I am not very the character in the Spider-man story, I can only know few.

However, if you guys want to read the story about symbiote host with spider universe in a sexy way. Maybe I will write it out someday.

* * *

Kitty was a pretty girl with brown short straight hair down to her shoulders and hourglass figure. The outline of her body could tell people she had c-cup breasts and curvy ass.

Because of her horrible childhood with no parents companioned and the influence of some news about superheroes and supervillains, she regarded blackcat as her idol. She often stole some high-value things to help the poor.

But why she is here?

Just because of curiosity!

Because Kitty went out at midnight on patrol almost every day; One day, she accidentally saw the falling star land in the wild and a group of the stranger in the white suit came out from nowhere.

They seemed to pick up something black tar-like substance from the hole in the ground.

Their behavior made Kitty feel curious, so she decided to follow them.

After marking the location strangers entered, Kitty used two months to break the facility's security, and then, she made it.

Kitty had been hiding in the ventilation duct above the lab since the couple walked into the lab. After the crew left, she used her hook rope to slide down from the ceiling.

She was wearing her "uniform" designed by herself, black leather skin-tight bodysuit that warp her all body except her head and hands, and that it had only one zip on it,start at her neck,pass her waist,and end at the point a little higher than her pussy, a pair of black boots that warped her feet a little higher than her knees,and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves.

She walked through the jar directly and stared at the container with the vision full of lust.

"Oh my god, I am already wet, you little interesting creature." said Kitty feeling her moist nether lips.

Although Kitty always made herself act like a adult, she was still a teenager, full of energy and curiosity about sex.

She did sometimes finger herself to attempt. When she hid in the ventilation duct, she saw the whole bonding and energy giving process and the scene made her rub pussy through the bodysuit.

However, she doesn't know the scientists are doing this just for routine, not for sex, she even doesn't know the symbiote can sense the female individuals that near to it.

* * *

" **...There is an unfamiliar host, maybe she can help me to get out of here?"** said the venom symbiote as it sensed a brand new host was approaching to the jar.

Recalled her memory that the couples' underwear were melted when the goo latched onto them.

Knowing that the creature might consume one person's clothing, Kitty started to take off her stuff on her body, what interesting is for some personal reason, the young thief doesn't wear any bra or underwear in the bodysuit, that is, she was totally naked in the suit, so when she pulled zip down and reveal her already moist vagina to the air,a suddenly simulation stroke her nerve, let her moan in a gasp.

There could even see several lines like slimy silk at bodysuit bottom connected to her pussy when she took her suit away.

After finishing her movement, Kitty's heart pumped in a heavy tempo, she was really excited for the symbiote.

"OK, let's have fun! **"**

She opened the jar and looked in it straight.

The black substance was flowing in a circular way.

As soon as Kitty reached out to the symbiote, the black alien suddenly jumped on the young girl's right hand.

Kitty was frightened that she fell backwards and kicked the jar in panic instantly, let the black liquid spread out all over the ground.

The rest of goo started to wrap her hand and change it form into a claw, the symbiote formed a elbow-longed glove on her right arm.

" **Don't be afraid, I just want to get out of here, and you are my only chance now."**

Suddenly, a sound spoke into Kitty's mind.

"You can talk?" said Kitty with trembling voice.

" **As you hear. Please help me! I can give you pleasure."**

"Ok, I agree, let's do this. **"** said Kitty without hesitation.

As kitty's sound end, the symbiote on the ground started to move to the naked girl.

The symbiote send out several tendrils attach to Kitty's feet.

As the symbiote began to spread on her feet, the warm second-skin feeling let Kitty feel her pussy itching.

"Can...can I finger myself?"

" **Of course."**

Kitty put her middle finger of her right claw into her folds as the black substance reached her inner thighs, the symbiote started to massage the muscle around her pussy and formed the tendrils like tongue licked her clit .

"Oh….yes...oh….this feel so good!"

While using tendrils to help Kitty stimulating her pussy, it already latched on to girl's waist and breasts.

Kitty squealed in ecstasy as she felt her breasts squeezed by the symbiote and her nether hips rubbed against black tendrils at the same time.

Suddenly, the girl's moan was forced to be silent because of a mass of black goo swarm into her mouth and nostrils.

By living instinct, Kitty stopped pleasuring herself and started to struggle because of lacking for air.

As a monstrous sound blended with her normal voice ran out her throat, she noticed that the bonding seemed to be completed.

"Is it over?" said Kitty in her mind.

" **Yes.** " the venom symbiote said in an exciting tone.

* * *

Kitty regained her feets from the ground, she was still pantting because of the bonding process.

She walked to the glass wall and looked at the black sexy figure reflected by the glass.

From the reflection, Kitty saw a female with tear-dropped eyes, sharp teeth and huge thick tongue on her face; there was no any symbol through the very big breasts and waist, only several silver lines crossed in a random way; her hands and feet were turned into monstrous claws.

" **Like it?** "

"Be honest, it is really horrifying!" said Kitty touched her pussy with claws,"But this feels so good!"

" **Before we escape, I want you do me a favor.** "

"What you want to d...OHOHOHOHOHOHOH….WA….WAIT! YOU ARE TOO TOUG…!"

No giving Kitty time to react, the symbiote suddenly sent several huge tendrils into girl's pussy and asshole, moving back and forth fell to her knees when a strong wave of pleasure stroke her brain and every nerves in her body.

If someone looked through the glass, he would see a sexy black figure with very big breasts and monstrous appearance lay her upper body on the glass and she knelt down with her legs spreaded to allow the black tendrils to fuck her hardly.

Because of the intense sex, Kitty's breasts started to ooze some liquid from her erect nipples. However, as the symbiote sensed the condition of its host's breasts, the black goo around the nipples immediately sprouted tendrils that had the mini mouth and sucked on the erect points.

"I am go...gonna….….CUM!"

Due to both her two holes and nipples were stimulated drastically, Kitty reached a climax in a short time.

As her juice was running out of her throbbing pussy, the symbiote absorbing the liquid instantly. But this time, the symbiote didn't consumed the whole energy, the juice of Kitty was converted into something else.

The symbiote took control of Kitty's body and approached to the jar it had stayed ay.

"What...you...have….done to me?Why my pussy feel so weird?"

" **Don't worry, I just need to confirm those people won't know we have already escaped."**

"What do you mea…. Ahhhhhh! **"**

The symbiote forced the sexy figure to behave like a dancer doing the M-leg dancing, her pussy was above of the jar. And a stream of black substance ran out from the folds and filled the container.

"What is that?" said Kitty lay down, she was really running of power,

" **It's a clone I made, it has no consciousness to be against those people, they won't notice it isn't me. Let's go."**

"Would you mind help me put my clothes back?"

" **You have me.I don't think you need to."**

"Not that problem,just...it is my favorite one."

Although feeling a little reluctant, the symbiote still obeyed Kitty's requests.

After finishing things needed to be done, the symbiote controlled its host's body and escaped out.

* * *

As the symbiote arrived the place Kitty told, it found out that the girl was already fell asleep.

The symbiote made her lie on the bad and started to debond from the sexy thief.

Kitty was a pretty good host to fully bond with, but there was other better choice had been sensed during the way to Kitty's home.

The symbiote decided not to ask more for Kitty, however, it did want to make the young sexy thief bond with symbiote again, but not now.

The symbiote sent a very slender tendril into girl's folds, while making Kitty moaned in the dream, it left a mark in her body.

Then, the symbiote went out from the window.

Next morning, Kitty opened her eyes with a comfortable stretch. As she noticed her body was back to normal, she realized that the symbiote had gone

She took off her uniform and put her negligee on.

"Hope we can meet again, my sexy friend." sighed Kitty as she recalled things happened last night.


	3. Chapter 3:Venom(part1)

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit of this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not same as the Marvel universe.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER…

The news was reported again and again on the TV, it was about a terrible dark monster causing bad things in the city. Every victim was female and they seemed to be fuck hard, except for being frightened, most of them were carried a weird smile on their face when being found. Just like they were really enjoying the rape happened to them.

The picture on the TV showed the place where the victim got fucked could be linked into a straight line.

A young girl with long straight blond hair tied horse tail and an average body turned off the TV with a sigh.

Anna was a university student. She seemed like a normal girl living a normal life. Little did others know, she did have something too unique to be found.

This secret Anna only told to her boyfriend and her best friend who was her roommate now. Her body had a problem after her 14-year-old birthday, a huge need of sex suddenly came out every night after the birthday.

Due to the need of her body, the desire of lust in Anna's mind became more and more. She even needed to finger herself for three hours every night to release the desire.

"Are you ready? Anna." said the boy stood out her room.

"I am coming, Jack."

Jack, the boy who had short black hair and a handsome appearance, was Anna's boyfriend.

He was an athlete playing basketball in an amateur team. His muscle was attractive to any one of the opposite genders in the university.

Although he actually had a great enough dick to help Anna relieve the strong desire, he was too shy to talk about sex.

So Anna could only solve this problem by herself.

"You should hurry! We are gonna late for the class." said another girl.

"Okok …Let's go," said Anna, grabbing her book and pens and running out the room.

The girl was called Sara, she had curly hair dyed pink on her head. She was a sexy girl having a well-developed body with very big D-cup breasts and curvy butts.

She was famous in the university, having many friends as attractive as her.

They didn't know that their life would change in recent days.

* * *

At 20:00, in a dark alleyway…

" **Almost there, the wonderful host can bond with.** " said the venom symbiote in a good mood.

However, the symbiote found its energy was going to run out.

" **Need to gain some energy!** "

The black goo hid into the dark, waiting for the target showing up.

Suddenly, a pair of purple rain boots stepped into its vision. The person showed up was a female about 24 to 25 years old.

"Ah! Bad luck, bad weather, bad day." said the female.

While moving to the higher place to jump on the target, the symbiote accidentally touched a empty can and made the noise.

"Who's there?" said the female in panic.

As she looked around the alleyway, the symbiote jumped on her head and sent the tendrils into her mouth instantly to let her quiet.

The female fell down to the wet ground and the symbiote started the energy-gaining process.

* * *

Anna's room…..

Anna lay on the bed for doing her routine.

As the girl put the finger into her shaved pink folds and started to rub it rapidly, she let out a pleasurable moan.

She used her right hand to squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples, meanwhile using the other hand to rub her pussy.

The juice begun to drip out from the nether lips, the moist patch started to spread at the bad sheep near her crotch.

After releasing the desire and cumming several times, Anna let out a comfortable sigh.

"Maybe one day that guy on TV can fuck me…. "

Back to the alleyway…

Clothing the female wore was consumed into the shattered fabric, only her rain boots remain normal.

Venom symbiote half bonded on her face and gived her a long tungue to squeeze her boasts meanwhile played her erect nipple.

Her back arched because both of her two holes were fucked hardly by two big black tendrils.

"Oh...Oh..Yes!" the female groaned in ecstacy, "This feel sooooo go…."

As her sentence was not over, she reached her climax and let out a pleasurable sound.

Venom symbiote started to debond due to the energy was about beyond the limits.

The female found the goo was leaving her. She got up instantly, jumped into the black puddle and tried to apply the liquid to her skin.

The symbiote was shocked and speeded up its movement to get away from the female.

"Ple...please!" the female cried out, "Fuck me again, just one more time, please."

A idea suddenly show up in venom symbiote mind, it moved back toward the female and latched onto her pussy in a flash. The feeling of pleasure stroke to the female's mind instantly . She fell down as the symbiote swarmed all its "body" into her womb.

The female's legs spread almost 180 degrees as her womb was all filled with black goo.

Her orgasm come out, being absorbed by symbiote again and again.

Venom symbiote was doing a test for spawn an another version of itself still had a strong need of sex energy but more evil that might corrupted its host to have sex everyday, not for energy but only regarded sex as the most important things in their life.

The female seemed lost her awareness because of dramatic pleasure.

Venom symbiote moved out her vagina and left a offspring called " **Mania** " in her womb.

Continuing its way to its best host, the symbiote left the alleyway.

* * *

Two figure in red and blue suit landed in the alleyway. The one taller carried the female on his shoulder and shoot out the silk, leaving the alleyway. The famine one followed behind him in the same way.

However, both of them didn't notice there was an evil brilliant symbiote. It sneaked to the famine one as she landed down, and latched onto the button of her boots without noticed.

What would happen later? That a another story.


	4. Chapter 4:Venom(part2)

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit of this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not same as the Marvel universe.

* * *

In the midnight, the shiny black substance stuck on the window.

" **Finally! I find you, my best host!** "

Although the best host was totally naked and right at the other side of the glass, the symbiote couldn't open the window by itself or slip into the room.

The venom symbiote could only hide down below the windowsill to wait for the chance.

* * *

As the dawn came, Anna woke up from her deep sleep. She felt that the air in her room was not fresh, so she opened the window she closed last night and breathed the refreshing air of the morning.

As she turned her way to the bathroom, the black liquid slipped into her room without her awareness.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Anna went back to her bad and lay down with her feet touching the floor and her arms stretched in a relaxing way.

The symbiote saw the girl's left hand at the bedside, it thought the chance was coming so it sprout the tendrils preparing for the bond.

However, when the tip of shiny black tendrils was about touching Anna's hand, her roommate suddenly entered her room.

"Oh, do I wake you up? my bathroom faucet is broken, can I use yours?"Sara asked with her curly hair mess.

"Yea, go ahead. "said Anna,"I will prepare our breakfast."

"Thanks!"

Although the symbiote was interrupted by Sara, it was surprised that Anna's roommate also had strong potential to be a great host.

The venom symbiote was surprised by its luck. Kitty, Anna, and Sara, there were so many perfect host's to bond, but the best one was still Anna.

Since two girls attended their class straightly after having the breakfast, the venom symbiote could only wait in the room til Anna came back.

During waiting for Anna came home, the venom symbiote opened Anna's wardrobe and started to imitate the form of bra and underwear just like Anna would like. Due to Kitty, the symbiote noticed though it could bond with the host, the person bonded might want to wear other clothing out of their preferences.

* * *

As the time passed, the sun disappeared and the moon hang on in the sky.

The sound of someone walked into the room let the symbiote close the wardrobe and be back to its liquid form.

The black goo hid itself in the shadow and saw Anna walked in her own room with a exhausted facial expression.

She seemed to have a busy day.

After taking a shower, Anna walked to her bed with her body still wet.

Although she was tired, her body's desire still bothered her, forced she to finger her pink folds.

However, she was too tired to maintain her consciousness and fell asleep.

Anna's posture was really horny, her right hand slightly touched her pussy with her legs spreading.

She was totally naked and the symbiote wouldn't miss the chance this time.

Because the symbiote decided to completely bond with Anna, the way it applied differed from the bonding process with the couple and Kitty.

The bonding would much slower than before.

The black goo first started at Anna's feet. Symbiote tendrils warped and massaged her feet at the same warm feeling through girl's soft skin let her whispered comfortably.

After turning Anna's feet into claws, the goo begun to spread up and stopped at her thighs.

Anna looked like wearing a pair of thigh-high boots on her legs. Both of her legs muscle looked firmer than before.

The symbiote controlled her muscle carefully to spread her legs, allowing tendrils enter her pussy easier. The venom sprouted two huge thick tendrils, one aimed at the nether lips, another targeted her mouth.

Two tendrils entered the holes in front of them at the same time. Anna was shocked by the invader and woke up instantly. However, her mouth was stuffed by the tendril so her scream couldn't go out of her throat. At next moment, the shock turned into ecstasy and pleasure.

After confirming Anna wouldn't scream loudly, the symbiote retreated its tendril from her mouth and moved to her right hand and coated it. As the tendril in her vigina strated to grow up, her vigina flexed and squeezed the dick-liked tendril.

"What is that? This feels soooo gooooood!"

The symbiote speeded up its tendril and moved back and forth.

Anna moaned and used hands to toy her nipples, this move stimulated her clit and nipples erected.

"CUMMM!"

Anna squealed in ecstacy and her juice leaked out her pussy.

As finishing bonding process at her pussy, the black goo continued to move up to her waist.

Her belly and back were all coated with the black substance, the second skin massage her body tenderly. The symbiote purposely left her breasts to the last and went to her head first.

The black goo covered Anna's arm and turned her hands into claws, while moving upward into her mouth and nostrils.

As Anna's body was all warped by the symbiote, the sexy figure with tear-dropped eyes, sharp fangs and long thick tongue was squirming her body in pleasure on the bed.

Suddenly, Anna felt her body ran into a big wave of ecstasy and reached the orgasm again as venom symbiote coated her both breasts in a brutal way.

The symbiote entered her inner body through her womb and throat, starting to blend itself with all her cells.

As the feeling of having the injection and sex hot were mess up in her body, Anna reached the climax over and over.

Her pussy juice came out again and again during the inner bonding process. If someone looked at her orgasm, it was not hard to find out that her juice was gradually turned from the white slimy liquid into the black substance just like the venom symbiote.

As the bonding process came to the end, Anna finally stopped her orgasmic convulsion and cooled down from the strong desire of sex.

"What are you? This is….so …..fantastic!" said Anna with the voice like her original sound mixed with the monster tone.

Although she just had a intense sex and orgasm, the hot desire in her body seemed to be stimulated again, it was even more than before.

" **I am venom symbiote. I always want to bond with the host like you, having the infinite desire of lust in the body.** "

"So you are the monster in TV news. Ah?" said Anna walked toward the body mirror in her room.

" **I don't know what are you talking about but I think you are correct."**

"Now I know why they act wired after being fucked."

Anna stopped her step in front of the body mirror and started to look up and down the reflection of her sexy body.

Her feet were turned into claws and her legs were reformed into a more feminine and well-developed, there was no extra fat remained; her arm and hands were adjusted by the venom symbiote in the same way; her waist became slimmer than before and her breasts and butt grew up apparently; she had tear-dropped eyes, sharp fangs and long thick tongue on her face, like she was wearing a terrifying mask at Halloween.

"I looks like a sexy monster. But I like it."

As the strong desire in her was going to reach her limit, she started to moan in a erogenous way even both of her and venom didn't do anything to her body.

"Hey venom, can you sense it?"

" **Of course.** "

As Anna knelt and lay her face downward, the second-skin of her inner thighs sprouted two huge tendrils and ran into her holes without hesitation.

Anna moaned loudly while using her tongue and left claw toyed her nipples to erect and putting her right claw onto the tendrils in her pussy, helping it go deeper to her womb.

"Yes….yes...this is what I looking for ….this….great...intense...hot sex!" said Anna while she was panting because the tendrils moved and squirmed at her holes.

"I am ….gonna….cummmmnmn!"

The black sticky juice shot out strongly, landing on the body mirror hehind her.

She turned around and started to lick it up and taste the special flavor of the juice, while her finger still played her folds and clit.

"It tastes delicioussss."

Anna lay on her bed and touched herself, feeling how tender and smooth the second-skin was.

Although the sexy black figure had a great sex with her symbiote, she still thought that there was something she wanted but symbiote can't give her.

Suddenly, the knock sounded.

"Anna, it's me, Jack, Are you there?"

A exciting feeling passed through Anna's nerve.

Her boyfriend's voice remind her of what she really wanted.

Not only being fucked hardly, but also being ejaculated by her handsome boyfriend.

She receded the mask down to her neck.

But she didn't respond immediately, her sixth-sense told her that Jack wanted to say something.

"I know you always need to solve the desire by yourself because I am too shy to cross the line to make love with you." said Jack with a short pause."I hope you are listening. I promise you from this moment, if you want me to make sex with you, I won't refuse!."

As Jack thought his pretty girlfriend had already slept and decided to go back to his room, the door suddenly opened and Anna's blushed face showed up.

"You are serious?"

"Of course!" said Jack with a resolute expression.

"Come in. And wait on my bed without all your clothes. Let me take a bath first."


	5. Chapter 5:Carnage

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit of this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not same as the Marvel universe.

* * *

Jack was totally naked to meet Anna's words. His face was blushed because he wasn't used to revealing his penis without wearing underwear.

When Jack waited for Anna at the bedside, Anna was having a conversation with venom in the bathroom.

"Can you create another symbiote for my boyfriend?"

" **If you want me to spawn a new symbiote, you need to give me excess energy and have sex with a male.** "

"I see. Oh. I have another question! In addition to making me feel this great pleasure, is there anything else you can do?" said Anna slightly touching her nether lips with her left claw.

" **I can improve your eyesight. You can see things clearer and farther even if there is the only dim light that a normal person can't see anything. I can also strengthen your power while absorbing sex energy if you need.**

"Ok!"

" **By the way, can you call us "We" when talk to others?"**

"Why?"

" **Just...as we bond together, I want to be close to you in every parts of yours.** "

"Well, I can do that."

" **Tanks."**

"Jack, can you do me a favor?" said Anna with her mask receding.

"O...ok." said the naked boy.

"Turn off the light and draw the curtain, make sure you can't see anything."

Few minutes later, Anna heard Jack said: "I am ready."

Anna put her mask on and whispered in monstrous female sound.

" **Let's have fun.** "

Jack sat at the bedside and he couldn't see anything in the room.

The sound of the door opened and locked floated into his ears.

After ensuring they wouldn't be bothered, Anna walked to her boyfriend, she stood in front of him, looked his penis which was not erect and knelt down with a thud.

"Anna, be carefu...oh...what's this."

His cock begun to erect as a smooth but sticky hand grabbed his dick and moved back and forth to give him the handjob.

As Anna moved her claw faster and faster, Jack's dick kept growing with his pleasurable moan.

Before long, the size of his member seemingly reached its maximum.

Looked at the throbbing cock, Anna coated it with venom symbiote to make it grow even bigger.

"Oh….this feels good, what a skilled handjob, my love." said Jack in ecastacy.

He spread his thighs to give his member room.

Anna retreated her claw from the symbiote-covered throbbing giant dick.

She used her long tongue swirled with the sticky dick and brought it into her monstrous mouth.

Due to strong pleasure that Anna sucked his penis struck Jack, he didn't question about her girlfriend's too squishy mouth.

He reached out his hands to pull Anna's head toward him, feeling his dick sucked and squeezed by the squishy flesh.

Because of the same reason, he didn't notice that the smooth soft feeling didn't match to his girlfriend's hair.

"l am going to ….oh….."

Jack even couldn't finish his sentence, his cock shot out a lot of white translucent sticky semen into Anna's mouth.

Anna swallowed his seeds instantly as Jack pulled his black symbiote dick out with sticky saliva coated it and accidentally got injured by the sharp fangs, leaving several wound on it.

"Oh shit, What the heck?!" said Jack being shocked. He grabbed his cock back in panic.

Suddenly, something pounced on him and stuck his arms and legs with silk-liked sticky substance.

Anna used tendrils to pull the curtain and the moonlight spilled into the room.

The scene of sexy black figure showed up in Jack's vision.

Jack's eyes widened and let out a scared holler.

"Who are you? Where is Anna? " said Jack in trembling sound.

" **Don't be afraid. Anna is still here, but now you can call us "VENOM"!** " said venom with a seductively pose.

"Ve….venom?"

Without responding to his question, venom lay on his body and her tongue plunged into his mouth and had a wet French kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm!"

"Do you like it?" said venom pulled out her tongue.

"Amazing!"

Venom crawled close to erected member and tickled it with her fingertip of her right claw.

"Do it ! You know what I talking about!" said Jack with a excited smile on his face.

Venom put the dick into her symbiote-coated vagina and started to move up and down.

"Oh...oh….oh...yes!" Both of them moaned in ecastacy.

They cummed at the same time.

The sperm that converted into black liquid by symbiote blended with the venom sticky cum juice and a spawn started to merged.

Because of the intense sex, some blood outflow from the wound on the penis, and mixed with spawn.

The new symbiote's color gradually became red-and-black.

Venom felt the spawn stayed in her wonb to growed up til it have its own ability to bond.

Jack and venom hugged each other and fell asleep.

30 MINUTES LATER…

Venom woke up first as she felt the spawn was ready to coming out.

The red-and-black folwed out from venom's pussy.

"Do it have a name?" said Anna in curiosity.

" **Every symbiote has it own special name as it exist. And my child is named "CARNAGE"!** "

"That sounds not nice?"

" **Don't worried! Due to my change, it won't do the things as it name mean.** "

"Ok, I think that not ba…."

" **However, carnage do influence its host's mind. This boy may be more aggressive than before when the symbiote suits on.** "

"I can accepted that, he is sometines too passive to do things."

Venom touched carnage and a sound emerged in her mind.

" **Can I have this boy? He is soooo attractive.** "

" **DO IT!** "

"Anna?" Jake woke up as carnage started to approach him.

Not started same as venom, carnage ate Jack's cock first, making him moaned immediately.

Carnage was much more aggrassive than venom imagined.

The bonding process was too fast and the feeling of strong pain and pleasure stroke Jack's brain.

Carnage was covering Jack's whole body and invading into his skin and cells.

His dick became bigger and bigger and his muscle became more firm and perfect than before.

His mind was also affected and twisted by carnage.

" **WE ARE CARNAGE!** " squealed the red-and-black figure.

Venom looked at her boyfriend in carnage suit.

Carnage had the same appearance as venom but one was totally black and the other one was red-and-black. His arm became slimmer but stronger than before. His claws was bigger than his normal hands and his finger was also slimmer and longer than venom's. His dick was coated in red-and-black. Its size was too huge to be described with words.

" **How do you feel my love?** "

" **This is so good!** "

" **Come. Don't let a girl wait for this.** "

Venom looked at the throbbing red-and-black symbitoe dick with a horny laugh. She lay down with her legs spread and her pussy was toward carnage. Due to sex exciting, her pussy was already leaked out some black juice.

" **Let's have fun!** " said carnage in a aggressive smile and he jumped above venom.

AT ANOTHER ROOM….

"What exactly they are doing? It's so noisy!"

Sara was awoke by carnage's holler, she was confused about the sound. She thought maybe Jack was finally willing to make sex with Anna. And they were enjoying the moment.

She turned her body over and fell asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6: Lover time

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit of this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not same as the Marvel universe.

* * *

Carnage and Venom swirled their long tongue with each other's mouth, the sticky saliva was leaping down to the bed.

Carnage was on venom's body, he used his claws to hold the sexy black goo figure.

He retreated his tongue and moved a little bit back to let his giant throbbing red-and-black cock to aimed at the pussy with some black goo leaking out.

Carnage didn't plunged into the folds, he used the tips of his penis to tease venom, let her moaned in trembling voice.

" **Hey, can you fuck my three holes at the same time?** "

" **Of course!** "

Carnage sent out several tendrils to flip the sexy figure, making her ass elevated and her arms lay down straight forward like she was doing yoga.

Carnage looked at his girlfriend, he decided not to enter the nether lips first.

The best part must be the last to enjoy.

Instantly, carnage's giant dick ran into venom's asshloe while both her mouth and vagina were all filling with red-and-black tendrils.

"Mmm!...Mmm!...Mmmm!...Mmm!"

Every time carnage moved forth and back, venom moaned with a small sound in her throat.

"Yesssssss. Shooting time!"

Out of venom's expected, the way carnage ejaculate was really surprised her.

Not only the main giant cock, but also every single tendrils had the ability to shoot the sperm out, or the substance like sperm.

The pink sticky liquid was filling all venom's holes and even keeping coming out again and again.

If carnage were fucking a normal female, the female might be drowned by the semen. However, as the liquid come out, venom started to absorb and swallow the pink sperm.

Venom belly even begun to bulge because there was too much liquid needed to be consume.

Venom turn her body around to face carnage. She laughed seductively at her lover with her legs spreading and her claws pushing her pussy opened for easier to enter.

" **Come on my love, your main dish arrives!** "

" **Oh!...Fuck ya!** "

Carnage put his giant dick into the squishy and erogenous pussy and moved his body back and forth rapidly.

As his cock was doing its work, carnage used his claws to squeezed venom's busty and sexy breasts in a brutal but stimulating way. His long tongue was tickling erect nipples right and left.

" **Oh….oooh….I…I'm...gonna….cummming**."

As they reached the orgasm together, the juice and the sperm shot out at the same time.

Interesting, venom and carnage purposely moved their body to let the liquid spill all over their lovers' body.

Venom was coated in the pink sticky sperm as Carnage wad covered with black goo substance.

They looked at each other and let out a laugh together. They started to lick up the liquid to clean up their body and taste the flavor.

" **Oh, I love this flavor, just like cherry juice.** "

" **Me too. Your hot juice taste like the greatest coco I ever drink**."

Suddenly, Venom turn their position in a agile movement.

" **Now it's my turn.** "

Venom rode on the red-and-black giant cock without any hesitation. As she started to move up and down, the black goo flowed out her erect nipples and the liquid shot on all over the bed and her lover.

Carnage didn't lick it up, he just enjoy the intense sex with the hot sticky substance landing on his body.

"Mmm…. .!"

Venom keep doing the riding for almost 30 minutes with any rest, she had already cummed at least eight times. However, because of the sufficient energy that she consumed before long, she didn't feel exhausted at all. Carnage seemed already ran out of his energy, his tongue hanged down on the bad with all his muscle relaxing, only the giant cock that still being fucked.

" **Oh...Venom...you are too excited and hot, let...let me take a rest?** "

" **Cummmmmmming!** "

The black sexy figure sequealed in ecastacy and met her orgasm again.

Finally, Venom pulled the dick out of her pussy, and crawled to Carnage. Both two symbiote begun to clean all the mess in the room with their tendrils with tips that can suck things up while the couple hugged each other and fell asleep.

After the mess was cleaned up, two symbiote hid itself into their host's body.

Venom was in Anna's vagina and womb and Carnage was under every inch of Jack's skin.

Next morning…

"You guys really has a great time, ah?" Sara said in a bad mood because she couldn't have a nice time to sleep.

Anna and Jack was only using thin comforter to cover their naked body.

"Sorry for bothering you." Anna said with a awkward smile.

"Maybe you can join us next time?" said Jack in a little weird grin on his face.

"Ah..." Sara hesitated about the invitation, "Are you serious?"

"I won't mind you come with us, you know my secret." Anna left the comforter and she hugged the roommate in a intimate way, "3p is find to me."

"Stop this!" said Sara with her face blushed and escaped from Anna's arms, "It's time to go to class, we should have breakfast now."

After the day….

Anna and Jack were on the bed for the intense sex with no symbiote suit on.

A ideal occurred to Anna, she asked at her symbiote in her mind.

"Can we switch our symbiote to wear?"

" **It's Ok. But because of the entirely bond, we could separate only two hours.** "

"Got it!"

Anna told her thought to Jack and carnage.

A stream of black goo went out of Anna's pussy and formed a paddle in front of Jack.

Carnage went out from boy's skin and formed a paddle as well.

"Let's start !"

Anna jumped into the paddle of carnage and Jack stepped into the paddle of Venom.

Jack seemed OK to bond with Venom symbiote and his dick was erect as his body covered in the black suit.

Anna's strong lust was stimulated by carnage symbiote, as the bond ended she pussy was already dripping black goo down to the floor.

" **Fucked me hard, Carnage really make me crazy.** " Anna posed in a seductive way with her pussy toward Jack.

Jack inserted his dick into she-carnage's throbbing folds and fucked her hard.

As Jack's cock reached the end of Anna's vagina, venom symbiote on his all body sent most of its mass to the cock and filled all space of Anna's vagina.

" **Oh...Oooooh...yes…..** "

Anna met her orgasm but carnage symbiote forced she ignore the hot sexy feeling, keeping being fucked and filled by venom symbiote coated dick.

As all Anna's vagina and womb was filled with her own juice and Jack's black sperm converted by the symbiote. Carnage let all feeling of organsm that accumulated for several times go out in a time.

" **Ooooh My GGGooddd!** "

The strong pleasure stroke all Anna's nerve, making her almost lost the consciousness.

Both symbiote went back to its own host. They were panting due to strong orgasm in a time.

However, they consumed the energy just absorbed before long. They won't do this only one time. The night was still long enough. And they won't stop.


	7. Chapter 7: Scream(part 1)

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit from this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not the same as the Marvel universe.

* * *

Venom felt a new spawn in her womb after the sex tonight. She was thinking about how she gave this symbiote to her best friend. An ideal suddenly ran into her mind and she started to smile in a seductive way.

" **What are you laughing about?** "

" **Don't mind, you will know in days.** "

In next days, although scream was in Anna's womb, venom and carnage still had intense sex every day to gain energy for themselves and give nutrition to their spawn.

After the days passed, scream finally went out Venom's womb with her loud moan.

The scream symbiote was a sticky liquid with mostly yellow color and black-and-orange patches. Venom looked at its color with a grin, its color really fitted what she planned to do.

" **My love, we may stop doing this for several days.** " said venom with carnage still fucking her.

" **Why…?** " carnage hissed in a bad mood.

" **I'm preparing for our new fellow...Oh...Yes** " Venom met its climax and her juice shot out, " **I allowed you find some whores to fuck if you need.** "

" **Fine. I'll take it.** "

As venom symbiote had told to Anna, symbiote did have the ability to transform itself into clothing.

Venom began to teach scream to do what she wants.

After the days, scream finally successfully form a shiny yellow leather sexy thigh-high boots with heels and a yellow leather elbow-long gloves. A yellow leather underwear was beside the gloves, the form of underwear was a panty but its middle button part was too slim to fully cover a girl's crotch. Scream was also told to make a yellow leather bodysuit that only could cover the part of girl's chest but had two small holes at nipples' position. At last, scream used its last mass of yellow-and-orange goo to form a hood mask that only revealed eyes to see things, the mouth part wasn't opened.

As everyone had their own secret that they wanted to hide deeply or only told to their best friend. To Anna, the secret was her strong need for sex. To Sara, unknown to everybody except Anna, she was an amateur pron video maker.

This secret was found out by Anna because Sara once forgot to close the secret big box that she hid under her bed. Anna accidentally dropped her pen when they were discussing things on Sara's bed. As she saw what was in the box, she immediately asked Sara to make sex with her. Anna really likes Sara's skilled masturbating way. She even didn't need to finger herself that night. That's why she invited Sara to join their symbiote family.

* * *

On the weekend afternoon…..

"Sara, are you there?" said Anna knocked on Sara's door.

"Ah ?" said Sara opened her door with a small gap.

"Are you preparing for "that" ?"

"...Ya.."

"I got something special ." Said Anna with a mysterious smile,"Want to give it a try?"

Sara hesitated for a while and opened her door to let Anna enter her room.

"This is only for you." Anna locked on the door and gave the box which contained scream symbiote clothing to Sara.

Sara screamed in surprise as she opened the box. Not only because the design of the clothing was her favorite form, but also the color of the clothing was her best love one.

"Where do you get it ? What is this material ? " Sara asked with a excited smile.

"Try it on and you will know." Anna pulled out Sara's secret box to pick up some sexy leather suit to pretend to wear it on, "I will wait for you."

Sara ran into the bathroom and touched the surface of the boots. The smooth touch went through her finger.

"This feels so good."

Sara hauled down the zip on boots and looked into the inner wall of boots. There were some patches on the inner wall.

she reached out her hands into inner space of boots first. She could feel the sticky but great touch. She lay down , evaluated her legs and put the boots on.

"Oh...This feels so great. But…. " As Sara thought the boots didn't fit her size, a wave of pleasure suddenly spreaded all the nerve of her legs and the boots seemed to adjust its to fit Sara's thought.

Out of Sara's consciousness, as she put the scream symbiote boots on, scream had already sneaked into her body. Sensed through her body, before Sara put the rest part of clothes on, its size already met Sara's body.

After putting all clothing on, Sara hugged herself and felt the great feeling the clothing give to her.

During the time Sara was enjoying herself, Anna used venom symbiote to form a sexy suit on her body. Long black leather gloves, black leather thigh high boots without heels and a black leather bodysuit like a swimsuit but reveal her pussy to the air.

"Are you ready? or I need to give you some time?" Anna locked up the bathroom door and asked.

"Giv...give me a moment." Sara answered with pating.

"Enjoy yourself." Anna laughed in satisfaction.

* * *

Sara moved her finger in and out her pussy and squeezed her breasts at the same time.

Scream symbiote secretly produced chemical liquid on the surface of gloves. The liquid affected Sara at the moment touched her vagina. The hot feeling immediately ran over her nether lips.

"Sex...sex...I need sex!" This thought took over her mind.

Few minutes later…

Two sexy figure were on the bed for the sex.

Anna lay on Sara, rubbed her pussy against Sara's and tickled Sara's nipples with pinching one and biting lightly the other one.

" Oooh...OOh...You are so hot….." gasped Sara in ecastacy.

After both of their lust were stimulated, they changed their pose to have fun. Anna;s pussy was toward Sara's mouth and so did Sara. They licked the beautiful pink folds in front of their face like they were doing a french kiss.

Sara reached her climax first due to Anna was really good at teasing girl's crotch.

As Sara's orgasm came out, Anna move her head forward to hold Sara's pussy in the mouth.

Because scream symbiote furtively produced a special substance that could make a female prolong her orgasm to Sara, she seemed barely lose control of her body and more and more her juice ran into Anna's throat.

"What happene to me ?" Sara said in a gasp.

"Your juice taste so good." Anna smiled with a stream of white liquid at her lips.

" Anna ?" Sara felt weird at her friend's facial expression.

"Do you want to go even farther ?"

"What do you mean...ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, Anna grabbed the yellow leather underwear and pulled it toward Sara's chest in a brutal way. Meanwhile, scream symbiote sprout several tiny stings at the bottom of underwear, injecting more and more stimulation chemical substance into Sara's crotch and rubbing the soft nether lips.

As the thin bottom of symbiote underwear with stings sank into her vagina, Sara shot out her hot juice to the bed and ground again and again.

After cumming many times, Sara ran out of energy and almost lost her consciousness, she couldn't even move any part of her muscle.

Anna approached to Sara's right ear while fingering herself.

"Second chance. Do you want..."

"Yes, I…..."

"What? say louder!"

"Yes, I do….please!"

Anna jumped on Sara's face and black goo juice ran into Sara's throat, making her fall unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8:Scream(part 2)

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit from this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not the same as the Marvel universe.

* * *

The yellow leather thigh high boots sprout a lot of stings and tentacles at inner wall.

Stings injected stimulating chemical substance and scream symbiote itself into Sara's cell.

Tentacles massaged every inch of Sara's legs muscle in a tender way.

The heels were already gone, and the boots looked like a second skin on Sara's legs.

Differed from its parents, scream symbiote didn't turn Sara's feet into claws but only remained its boot form.

As underwear sprout things same as boots, Sara spread her legs in sex instinct. The long gloves melt into symbiote form and coated both her arms. The head mask and bodysuit also covered Sara's torso and head.

However, not like Venom or Carnage, Scream symbiote bonded to all Sara's hair.

During the bonding process, scream symbiote kept injected chemical substance that could make Sara have a wet dream.

In Sara's mind, she was teased by many yellow sticky tentacles. They fucked all her three holes, warped her body and squeezed her breasts.

"Yes...yes..mmmm!"

Sara cummed both in dream and reality. Her juice already started to change its color.

Anna turned into the venom form and grabbed a dildo form Sara's secret box.

" **Could we absorb this? I want to taste the fuck feeling.** "

" **Of course.** "

Venom symbiote sprouted several tendrils and ate the dildo. A few seconds later, Anna felt something vibrating at her crotch.

" **Mmmmm!... What is that feeling….it feels so gooood!** "

A giant erect dick showed up at her crotch. She gave it a hand job and robbed her pussy at the same time.

Anna made her horny with Scream symbiote bonding process.

Scream symbiote had already covered Sara's all body. Her hands were turned into claws. Her breasts grew to E-cups . The black-and-orange patches spread mostly at her big chest, belly, back, and thighs. Her mask was different from venom and carnage. Her tear-dropped eyes and sharp teeth were not shiny white but jet-black. Her face and hair were all turned into yellow. All the outline of her muscle became firm and curvy.

Scream symbiote controlled its host's claws to pleasure her pussy. One hand moved in and out the folds and the other hand stimulated her clit.

Sara started to moan in monstrous female sound.

" **Oh….I need to fuck someone...** "

Venom hissed aggressively and looked at her friend's sexy body. The handjob couldn't satisfy her desire at all.

The black figure approached the yellow figure and pushed Sara's claws aside. Scream symbiote understood what she wanted to do immediately. Several yellow tendrils stretched the nether lips to let Venom enter.

" **Anna?... What happens to m...ohohohohoh!...Yes!Yes!...** "

At the moment Sara woke up from her wet dream, Venom plunged the sticky giant member into Sara's pussy and moved backward and forwards.

" **Fuck ya….OHoh...deeper..deeper..** "

" **Mmmmm…..You are so tight...OHohooh...I am gonna…..cu...cummmm!** "

Sara's womb was all filled with Venom's black sticky orgasm. Venom retreated her dick and the member melted back to her body as if it didn't "stand" at her crotch.

" **Why this feel better than before?** "

Sara scooped the orgasm up with her yellow claws, she looked at the jet-black liquid slipping down her arms. She jutted out her thick long tongue and licked up the liquid.

" **Oh…..it tastes so goood….like chocolate sauce….** "

" **Get up sis...let's look your beautiful sexy body.** "

Venom gave Sara a hand to walk to the body mirror.

" **I look so….wonderful...** "

Sara admired her new body and laughed in ecstasy. She caressed her "skin" and her firm muscle in an enjoying way.

" _They seem not to fully bond together._ "Venom symbiote said in Anna's mind.

"What do you mean?"

" _Not like us...I insert a common sense to my offspring. As the bond is complete, both the symbiote and host will automatically change self-claiming to "we"._ "

Suddenly, a loud moan interrupted their mind chatting. Sara fell to her knees and pleasured herself with playing her breasts and rubbing her pussy. Two tendrils sprout form the position beside her folds, they formed the sharp tips and stabbed into Sara's clit.

" **Oh...yes...oh….yes….YES...so...goood...AHHHHHHHHH!** "

A lot of yellow sticky liquid ran out of Sara's vagina making her squealed in pleasure, meanwhile, the symbiote started to cluster around her clit and a throbbing huge dick with scream symbiote color appeared.

" **This is...fantastic.** "Sara panted in joy," **I...We never think this would be so great!** "

Scream stood up and looked straight at body mirror again, she enjoyed her sexy figure and caressed her new member.

" **You really make me horny.** "Venom hugged her sis from the back, " **Why don't we have some fun? It's your turn now!** "

Not like Venom's member, Scream's was an really organ when she was in symbiote form. The former was just a copy that could make host feeling the pleasure of cumming and intense sex, the latter has its own nerve created by scream symbiote to let its host feel the hole joy a man would have.

Venom and scream jumped on to the bed. Scream penetrated her dick into Venom's pussy. At the same time, scream sprout out several tendrils, some entered Venom's asshole and others tickled breasts and erect nipples.

" **Harder….harder….YESSSSSS!** " Venom hissed in pleasure.

" **Mmm...ah..ah...AHHHHHH!** " Scream squealed in enjoyment.

Scream sank into the pleasure of fucking Venom, her claws squeezed Venom's ass and stabbed into the surface of glinting black ass. However, the pain only existed in a second, scream inserted some chemical into venom's body. The numbing feeling went through venom's ass to her pussy and turned into a strong wave of pleasure.

" **Wha….What is that….? Feel so good!** "

" **That's….our ability. We can make special chemical and inserted it through claws or hairtips.** "

" **OHoooooh…..Soooooo...Gooooood!** "

" **YESSSSSS!...CUMMMMM!** "

Thick sticky yellow orgasm ran into Venom's womb, filled up the every part of the space. At the moment scream took her dick out. The liquid flew out and built paddles on bed and floor.

Two sexy figures swirled their thick tongue together to have a wet kiss. Two pair of well-built breasts pressed each other making them moaned in enjoyment.

" **Let's me taste that…** " Venom crawled to the paddles and licked it up, " **Mmmm...like lemon creem...sooo delicious..** "

" **Come here sisss.** "Scream lay on the bed and spread her leg.

Venom put scream's member in her squishy mouth and stimulated it with her tongue. After Venom moved her head several times, Scream shot out a great deal of yellow liquid, filling the mouth of venom up. And Venom swallowed down in a second.

" **Take a rest?** " A wave of symbiote form a panty to cover her new organ.

" **Ya~** "

Venom and scream hugged each other and fell asleep.

* * *

At the midnight…

As two sexy girls had their wet dream and moaned in the dream. A object suddenly went through the little gap of the window and smashed on the floor.

" **Wh** **at?** "

Both venom scream were frightened to shout.

A red-and-black creature flaped its wings to stand up.

" **Carnage?** "

The red-and-black symbiote debond from the bird and form a mouth.

" **Help...help Jack...** "

" **Tell me what happened!** "

Venom reached out her claws to Carnage, a lot of image gushed into her mind.

" **What the….?** "


	9. Chapter 9: Encounter

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit from this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not the same as the Marvel universe.

* * *

The _ **memory Carnage gave to Venom….**_

After Anna told Jack that he could find others to fuck.

He wore a black-and-red hoodie, black jeans, and short shoes. He looked the shop sigh that hung in the small alley, it is a shadow outline of one girl with boots and bikini on.

Jack walked in and gave a glance at the price list that stuckd on the wall. Although the price was expensive, the need of sex energy made him ignore it. He just wanted to fuck someone at all costs.

The clerk took the money Jack put on the counter and gave him a black card with a shiny silver member on it. The clerk shook his chin, letting Jack go in.

Jack entered the lobby with dim pink light. He saw many girls in sexy thigh-high boots and leather bikini. At the moment he showed the card, girls immediately swarms to him, doing their best to get his order.

"Do you girls have names?" Jack said in a hoarese sound.

"We only have number"one girl said and pulled the panty to show her genital to Jack, "Oh! I am 50."

"You are the first." Jack smiled aggressively, "Take me to the room!"

"Yes. My master." 50 grinned seductively.

They entered the room with a huge double size bed.

"Get on the bed and wait!" Jack said and went into the bathroom.

The girl crawled on the bed with doubting expression on her face.

Suddenly, the light was turned off. The girl was panic and she wanted to escape the room.

However, a figure jumped above her, spread her leg, grabbed away from her panty, and started to lick her pussy.

"Arhhhhh….Ohhhhhhh...so rough..." 50 moaned in great pleasure.

Seeing 50 had been aroused, Carnage retreated his tongue.

"Noo! Don't sto...Ahhhhhhhhh...Yes...YES...DEEPERRR!"

As 50 thought the man was about to stop teasing her, a giant member crashed into her pussy aggressively. The pain of being stretched was mostly turned into hot lust of being fucked. Carnage flung his thick tongue into 50's mouth. The feeling of symbiote second skin on her body and the hot saliva slipped into her lips really made 50 more and more honry.

A new ability of Carnage started to showed up. Somehow, the red-and-black symbiote can use its body fluid to make girls become addicted to having sex with him. Of course, not able to influence who have their own **fully bond** symbiote.

As Carnage moved faster and faster, they were almost to meet their climax.

"Shoot inside meee! Filled mee pleassse!" 50 roared insanely.

The words slightly shocked Carnage, or its host, Jack. The pick semen did have the ability to make a girl pregnant. He can't take this risk. Anna was the only could take his seeds without any worry.

When Carnage meet his climax, he pulled his dick and let out his pink semen on 50's all body like he was watering a beautiful flower.

The insane girl was only disappointed about not getting filled in one second and then opened her lips to drink the semen down. The hot berry-like liquid ran down her throat, making her hug Carnage to ask for more. She even played the sticky orgasm on her body like she was applying the body lotion.

"I like her." Jack said in his mind. "Is there any possible to let her meet us outside here? Like..make a mark in her."

" _Of course. It's easy._ " Carnage hissed. " _I will help you._ "

A pipe-like tendril sprout out and entered 50's vagina, sending a object with a lot of mini-stings on it and landing it in her deep position.

" **Get up, 50.** " Carnage commanded.

"Just one time please." 50 cried out to beg for sex.

" **OK. But only one more time, I want to try others outside there.** " Carnage sighed.

"Yesssssss!"

After the intense sex, the pink semen coated on 50's body that almost made her like a new symbiote host.

" **I need you to help me to picked another girl, 50.** " Carnage ordered.

"Yess. My master." 50 hissed in pleasure. She collected all sticky pink liquid in her thigh-high boots, she wanted to share it too her fellows.

Carnage frowned at 50's words but a thought ran into his mind. He could turn this sexy hotel into his own harem.

Suddenly, carnage's thought was interrupted. A girl ran into the room, panting in excitement.

"Pleas fucked me up. I am 46." 46 squeezed her breasts in the darkness.

Carnage sprouted tendrils to bring her to the bed, causing her scream in panic. However, the shock turned into pleasure as she felt the feeling of the erect member.

Outside the room…

50 elevated her legs to let the liquid flew down to her crotch.

"Come, my sisters." 50 laughed unhinged. "Drink this and you can have great fun with my...our customer."

"What's this?" A girl asked.

"Lick it and you will know."

"Ohh….Why I am already wet?" Another gril hold her crotch with a stream of liquid slipping down her chin.

Although Carnage was not in the lobby, the girls were all teased up and started mastrubate themselves. Horny atmosphere was everywhere the space.

All girls were like poppy looking for milk to drink, licking 50's crotch.

At the counter…

A women entered the hotel. She wore a white short leather blouse that showed her well-built belly out, a white short skirt, a white leather thigh-high boots, and a white long coat.

She passed the counter and was about to enter the lobby.

"Hey! " The clerk went out the counter and stopped the women.

However, as his hand touched the women's shoulder, a big wave of slimy white liquid covered his vision.

Three ours later…..

All girls fell asleep with Carnage semen over their body.

Jack went out to give back the card, but what he saw shocked him.

"What the…."

The clerk lay on the floor with his member erect and shooting a lot of semen. All his body was coated in white slime. His body was turned into the form like Carnage but white.

"Help m….. **GRAAAA!** " As the clerk was to say something, a wave of white slime covered his head and he shouted out a roar. And the white slime monster ran toward Jack, he stopped the monster in panic.

The carnage symbiote covered its host to help him.

Suddenly, the pain appeared at Jack's back neck and he started to felt dizzy.

" _Jack! Hold on! Noooo!_ " Carnage shouted in its host's mind.

" **Finally, Got one."** A double femle voice said. " **Can't wait for…...** "

 _ **The memory stopped at here….**_


	10. Chapter 10:The Helper

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit from this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not the same as the Marvel universe.

* * *

" **What happened to Jack!** " Venom roared in fury.

" _I….I don't know...That women just show up instantly..._ " Carnage symbiote said in a panic.

" _I remember that sound..._ " Venom symbiote said in Anna's mind. " _She is the boss of the facility where changed me._ "

"How should us get my boyfriend back?" Anna said in anger.

Suddenly, a figure ran into Venom symbiote mind.

" _I know who can help us!_ " Venom symbiote said to Anna. "I'll bring her here."

* * *

 _ **In an unknown place….**_

A sexy figure in her tight bodysuit uniform was doing a yuga-liked pose to pass across the infrared line of the alarm trigger.

As her legs formed almost into a straight line, a strange feeling showed up at her crotch.

"...What…?" Kitty touched her crotch with doubt. She still didn't wear any clothing in her uniform, but she was sure that she didn't tease herself so her pussy was definitely dry.

However, something was making her horny and her face blushed up.

"Bug….Bug! Stop the traning!"

All scene faded away and another sexy figure showed up from nowhere.

The girl Kitty called Bug was dressing in a dark purple bodysuit with a pair of armor bikini. Both her arms and legs were protected by armor. Not like Kitty, she only used an eye mask to be her head equipment.

Although all her equipmines seemed heavy, they actually made by a kind of special metal that had little weight needed to take.

By the way, Bug's suit was designed by Kitty.

"What happened? Why you blush?"

"I feel not good. Let me take a rest."

"Ok. I'll do my own training. Call me if you need."

Kitty ran into her room as fast as she could. She couldn't endure anymore!

She unzipped her bodysuit and saw the black symbiote covering her crotch. She reached her hand out and started to pleasure herself.

"OH..oh….ohhh...Yes...I knew l was right. You didn't leave me!"

She elevated and spread her legs with a loud moan. The venom symbiote spread to her right hand, turning it into the claw, and formed tentacle to enter into her asshole. Kitty used her claw-tip to play her clit, making herself easier to meet her climax.

Finally, her orgasm ran out and flew over her claw. She raised her claw and sucked the liquid on it.

Suddenly, a place showed up in her mind.

"What..You..want..want me to go there."Kitty panted with pleasure.

In Sara's room….

"Where is our helper? It's has been two hours since you told us you sent the message!" Anna shouted angrily in mind.

" _No long..._ "Venom smybiote tried to relieve its host.

Suddenly, someone opened the window and entered the room. The sexy thief sighed in surprise as she saw two symbiote host.

"You guys are so beautiful...Ohhhh...This really makes me wet again." Kitty said with some liquid ran out of her nether lips.

" **So you are the helper can assist us?** " Venom said with her sight on Kitty's symbiote-covered pussy.

The thief seemed to let her bodysuit unzipped when moving to here. Her luscious breasts really made two symbiote host shine up their eyes.

"What can I help?"

" **We need to get out fellow back.** " Scream said. " **Her boyfrined was kidnapped by a stranger.** "

" **However.** " Venom kept on the sentence. " **She is the boss where you bring venom out and now we need to get in there.** "

"I see." Kitty went silent, after a while, she laughed in a smile." If you guys give me and my partner symbiote, I will help."

" **That won't be a problem.** " Two symbiote host giggled at the same time.

"Wait a second." Kitty took a mini machine and started to say something to it. "My partner will bring us some equipment we may need."

Three girls started at each other, they could feel the hot desire hiding in others body.

Kitty noticed that scream didn't like venom's form, she has a special panty on her crotch. And both her claws were all wiggling in panty. A little moan slipped out of her yellow fang mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kitty appraoched her crotch and asked in curiosity.

" **Gi..give energy.** "Scream panted in ecstasy.

" **My boyfriend's symbiote was forced to debond from him.** " Venom said in worry. " **Scream is making special chemical to let it have the longer time to leave without its host.** "

" **Ahhhhh...Mmmmm!** "

Suddenly, Scream squealed in pleasure and the red-and-black symbiote ran out of her crotch. Carnage symbiote hopped onto Kitty's head. The sexy thief screamed in shock but she didn't try to struggle. On the contrary, she started to take off her clothing, letting symbiote easier to bond with her.

Scream and Venom understood what it wanted to do immediately. Carnage symbiote had already absorbed the chemical that could let it bond with others without worrying limit.

Two female symbiotes showed out their member. Venom invaded Kitty's pussy and Scream entered Kitty's asshole.

The mass of carnage symbiote could only cover Kitty's upper body, transforming her into carnage form. Her appearance was just like the female version of male carnage. Her breasts were shaking with both her holes fucked.

Kitty let out a pleasureful moan in monstrous sound.

As both symbiotes started to speed up, they were about to meet their climax.

Black slime flew out of Kitty's pussy and yellow slime overflowed her asshole. Both sticky liquid sprout out several tendrils and latched on Kitty's legs and ass.

The orgasm of Venom and Scream continued as they pulled out their dick. More and more slime splashed on Kitty's lower body.

Finally, the intense and insane sex was over.

Venom and Scream giggled in satisfation at their work.

Kitty lost her consciousness but her body was still enjoying the pleasure of the symbiote and intense sex. Three type of symbiote squirmed on her body, messaging every inch of her body, especially her pussy and her asshole. Kitty moaned in strong ecstasy.

Two female symbiotes observed Kitty's temporary new form.

Expect of her female version Carnage upper body, black slime covered the front part of her legs and feet and yellow slime covered the other part.

As they were about to start another round, a high pitch sound of flapping wings passed through the window.

Venom and Scream fell down in pain and Kitty was waked up due to the same reason.

" **Stop that sounnnd!** " Venom raored in anger.

The purple female retreated the transparent wings on the back of her armor bra.

"What the hell are guys?" Bug said in surprise."Kitty, Is that you?"

" **Yes.** "Kitty reatreated her mask. "Where is the stuff?"

"Here."Bug gave the metal box on her back waist to Kitty.

As Kitty opened it, Venom and Scream were curious but confused. Expected the shooting stuff Kitty had already told, there was a special thing: The stug gun.

" **Why we need this?** " Scream picked up one in curiosity.

Anna could felt the insecure feeling Venom symbiote transmitted. But she decided not to ask.

"You will know." Kitty smiled mysteriously.

"So….You guys want to go on the mission with this...suit?"

" **Anything wrong?** " Venom asked.

"No offense." Bug said seriously with light in her eyes. "Indeed, you guys are sexy but too monstrous. Heroine or villainess should be sexy and beautiful !"

"Okok, I will help them design the suit." Kitty sighed. She looked at Venom and Scream and thought. Two special sexy uniforms showed up in her mind. Kitty smiled in excitement.

"This will be interesting!"


	11. Chapter 11: In the facility

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit from this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not the same as the Marvel universe.

* * *

The boy awoke from unconsciousness.

As he stood up from the ground, he noticed that he was confined in a glass-made column. He observed the reflection of himself and check the state of his body. His body was still under the change of carnage symbiote. The fangs, claws and well-built muscle were all remained. However, as he called his symbiote in mind, there was only empty.

" **What the….Where am I?** " Jack,a.k.a. Carnage said to himself in confusion.

Amount of question in his mind aroused the anger. He raised his fist, formed a meteor hammer and smashed the glass in front of him.

" **I must get out of here.** " Carnage hissed in the fidget.

Out of his expectations, the alarm didn't ring. He pulled open the electric door and saw the corridor that was full of sci-fi atmosphere.

Carnage walked carefully and paid attention to any possible danger.

Suddenly, the sound of another door open and close ran into his ear. He leaned against the metal wall to take a glance. He saw a female moving with a strange posture.

Her knees were leaning together and her back was arched. Her hands were squirming at her crotch.

Besides her heavy breath, Carnage could hear that some liquid was dripping to the floor. But he didn't saw any stain of water left behind. The lab coat she wearing seemed too long for her and the coat was wiggling abnormal.

Carnage sneaked to her back and knocked her down instantly.

As the female fell down, the amount of white liquid flew out of crotch but absorbed immediately by the lab coat.

" **What the….!** " Carnage jumped on the wall as the liquid ran through his clawed feet, he stayed stably lest there would be more surprising.

A few seconds later, after confirming that there was nothing coming out from that women, he went down and approached the unconscious female and grabbed on her shoulder to turn over her body. The soft and tender touch that went through his claw made him feel he was caressing some special liquid rather than human skin.

The feeling was like his and venom's body, but even better.

As the woman's front body was revealed, Carnage gasped with surprise and the horny thought began to grow in his mind.

The woman's body was totally coated in white. Her breasts didn't wear any bra but it looked like there was something supporting it to stay firm.

Though two D-cups bulges looked heavy, it stood erect like it was antigravity.

Carnage gazed at her chests for a while and moved his sight around her body. Her hands and feet were same as a symbiote host, turned into the clawed form. The lab coat that she wearing sprout several tendrils, warping on her thighs. Her nether lips were still leaking some liquid out and the coat absorbed it at the moment liquid landed.

The female's head was different from venom and carnage. There was no any eye patches part but only plump lips with a thick tongue (but small than Carnage's) slipping out of her mouth. And her hair didn't cover in white, revealed freely.

" **She looks really good.** " Carnage hissed. " **Maybe have some fun before get out of here….not bad.** "

Carnage looked downward and saw his member already erect and throbbing.

" **Let's goooooo!** "

The wildness of carnage symbiote was totally taken Jack's mind and made his only focus on fucking the woman in front of him.

As the red-and-black big cock just touched the wet pussy for teasing, the whole dick was like sucking into the wet, warm and tight vagina. Carnage even didn't want to care about the strange things the pussy did because the feeling was so fuuuuucking goooooood!

Carnage moved his crotch fast and fast. The feeling of vagina clenching made his think his was flying in the sky.

The pink sperm started to fill up the woman's womb, making her moan with dual pleasurable sound. After the few times climax, Carnage still didn't want to retreat his member. He wanted even more and he stared at the plump lips. He lay down on the woman's body and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He swirled his tongue with her's and they were both enjoying this section.

However, Carnage didn't notice that the white substance on female's body secretly blended into his body. The black patches of his crotch started to turn into gray.

Contrary, he gave the woman he fucked two blade-like lines from her lips down to her pussy.

Literally, they infected and influenced each other, but the white one only took something away while carnage was making her stronger.

Finally, Carnage finished all his desire and Jack got his control back.

" **Oh my god! This is really goood!** " Carnage said to himself." **Wait...What happen…?** "

Suddenly, Jack found his vision started to covered by fog and his mind went blank.

As he realized something affected him, It was too late. Now he just stood with his sight slack, without his consciousness remained.

Several minutes later, the woman stood up and looked at herself, she caressed through the two new lines on her body and felt her strength was better than before. She noticed there was some sticky liquid slipping down her inner thigh and slowly absorbed by the tendrils tying on her thigh. She used her palm to pick up the pink liquid and licked it. The great taste made her let out an enjoying groan.

She turned her head and saw the black-and-red figure standing behind. With no reason, she immediately knew that this man gave this enhance to her body.

She walked to him and kneed down to admire the still erect cock. As she wrapped it with her mouth, the unconscious man suddenly reached out his hands to her back head and started to fuck her mouth.

A few minutes later, the female finally pulled her mouth back, however, the taste of the pink semen was make her deeply addicted.

" **Muust brinnng to queeen!** " she hissed and turned around, several tendrils sprouted from the lab coat and wind up carnage's body. At the same time, the sound of liquid flowing appeared and the woman's body began to change, her legs were turned into dog-liked form but the claws were more monstrous.

She bent down her body and carried carnage on her back, moving to her queen.

As the door of the lab opened, the strong smell of sex secretion immediately woke Jack up from unconsciousness. The women dropped Jack at the door, turned back to human form and sank into the big column made by white liquid, letting out her loud moan.

Several males in white symbiote-form were fucking female also in white symbiote-form around the lab. Their cum ran down their legs and formed a shallow pond around the floor. Both male and female were moaning with dual sound and the sound of liquid-flowing out kept dripping down.

Several tendrils lay down on the ground and absorbed the sex white liquid onto the big white liquid column. And there were several pods hung on the outer wall of the giant column, several thin pipes inserted on it.

Jack noticed that there was one pod wiggling as a face emerged on the surface of the pod. He immediately knew who the person was, the clerk he once met. His upper body broke the pod, hitched by tendrils on his back. All his body was reformed like other male symbiotes, only his head was not be turned.

Suddenly, the clerk raised his head with a weird smile, and next moment a wave of white liquid covered on his head, giving him a big mouth with sharp fangs but no eye patches like venom and carnage.

He fell down from the wall and a splash sounded when he landed on the shallow pond. He stood up and started to rub his new giant dick, finding a female's mouth to fuck.

" **What the hell?** " Carnage hissed in shock.

Suddenly, several giant tendrils sprout out from the column and bound on Carnage's body, pulling him into the wall.

After a sticky but tender feeling went through, a scene that could make all man confused but aroused showed up.

A white female-symbiote with blonde hair sat in a big throne made by white liquid. She spread her legs to let other women use their long tongue to lick her pussy, including the woman had two red blade symbol on her body.

" **Welcome to my palace, My dear king!** " The women on the throne smiled to Carnage.

" **Who the hell are you? Why you call me king?** "

" **You will know soon.** " She pushed away other females and snapped her finger.

Suddenly, Carnage's legs soaked into the floor.

As he tried to get rid of the white sticky liquid, a tendril with a sting shot down from the ceiling and stabbed on his back neck.

The most primitive wildness of Carnage symbiote was totally aroused.

Originally, the urge of killing should take over its host mind, however, due to Venom symbiote change, the urge of killing became the desire of sex. He would fuck others without caring for others' feeling. Jack's mind faded away and desire of sex took over him, Carnage let out a loud roar with his thick tongue swinging.

He rushed to the women and stuck his big erect dick into her squishy squirming vagina.

" **OH! yessss ohohohoh!** " blonde hair women laughed in pleasure " **My king, Fuck me! Make our tribe flourish!** "

As Carnage was fucking the women, several thick tendrils with dick-tipped sprouted out from his back and inserted into other females' pussy. The dual sound of male and female moaning was resounding in the column.

Suddenly, several red lines flowed out from Carnage's feet in radiation way and started to blend into the white liquid. Not only the people in the column but also others outside the column were all having two red blade symbol on their body.

The black patches of Carnage started to turn white, move up to his head and gather into a form of a twisted crown on his head.

" **Yes….you are so amazing!** " The blonde hair women smiled with lust and touch the new king of the tribe, feeling the fulfillment in her womb.

Carnage let out a roar and kept fucking the women with the cum sliding down to the ground.

Out of the facility, four sexy figure appeared from nowhere, the one girl who had the red-and-black symbiote upper body laughed in excitement.

" **It's time to get in !** "


	12. Chapter 12:Break in

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit from this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not the same as the Marvel universe.

Warn: Have some mature description, step back if you don't want to see it or you are not 18.

* * *

Author: Well, I am back here. Don't worry. This story will have an ending. And the storyline will keep on. I will find time to do it, after all, I am still a student.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Anna hugged herself around her arms with her face blushing.

Her entire torso was covered in black bodysuit that looked like a one-piece diving suit, with patterns like a female reproductive system on her chest and back, however, the crotch part of her suit was translucent and everyone can saw her pussy was watering black goo into the thigh-high jet black boots that had a slope from her outer thigh to inner thigh.

Her hands were wearing a pair of shining black long gloves up to her shoulder, and the gloves had sharp fingertips just like claws. Venom symbiote turned her blond horse tail into short black hair, it formed a domino mask to replace the white patched in symbiote form, and the mask basically covered all her upper face and cheeks, only revealed the area around her mouth.

"I think this is great, don't you? See how Sara enjoying." Kitty smiled with Carnage symbiote retreated.

"I told Venom absorbed the chemical substance Scream produced and applied it to your body, you will get used to it."

"Overall, the sex energy is your biggest power."Bug said with her eyes blinking with admiration.

Anna looked to her best friend who kept touching herself and giggling in pleasure.

Flashback…..

"This is my uniform?" Sara stood in front of the mirror and looked herself up and down.

Sara now looked like a ninja but in a mature way. She wore a pair of shining yellow elbow-long gloves having sharp fingertips with short needles. Her legs had a pair of thigh-high boots on them. If someone listened close could hear there were something wiggling, letting out the sound like slime moving.

She wore a suit like a yellow power ranger's upper clothing with a short skirt that barely covered her crotch.

Sara didn't wear any underwear on her body, instead, she wore a bodysuit that combined with net stocking and translucent latex, covering all over her body below her neck. Every line of net stocking had mini sharp-tip tentacles that aroused Sara every second, inserting special substance into her body.

On her head was a mask that like power ranger helmet but only the front part and her hair was all turned into the chain with sting tips.

"Well, your suit isn't complete yet." Kitty smiled lustfully at Sara. "Scream will tell you how to do."

Suddenly, Sara knelt down and started masturbating. She moaned pleasurably, kept digging into her pussy.

Sinece the suit was symbiote, there was no worry about detroy the clothing.

Both of her hands plunged into her nether lips and the needles on her gloves all stabbed into her inner wall and injected the special substance, making her met the orgasm fast than ever.

Finally, with Sara's loud moan, a lot of Scream-symbiote-liked slimy cum ran out her pussy and started to fill the space between her skin and net stocking suit.

After the orgasm was over, Sara looked like turn her body back to Scream form but with new equipment.

Flash end…

"I need a few minutes to open our bugs." Kitty turned on a small paid and started to tapped something. "Bug, could you help her to get ready and just for some fun?"

"Lay down please." Bug took Anna to the bush nearby and asked her. "Why don't you just let your lust out? You even have a symbiote on you. So shame."

"I just…..I don't get used to pleasuring myself elsewhere, I only do this in my room."

"I see." Bug let out a giggle. "Then let me help you."

Bug let Anna spread her leg and started to lick her pussy. Meanwhile, she put her armored index finger and middle finger of her both hands into Anna's cunt. She let out a pleasurable loud moan, not only because the sudden cold feeling of metal stimulated her cunt to flex, but also because the small electric current released from fingertips stimulate her up.

Originally, the electric current would make Anna want to pee badly, however, Venom symbiote turned all this feeling into waves of pleasure striking Anna's nerve system.

The strong orgasm with black slimy symbiote-liked cum flowed out her pussy and filled up the thin gap between her and the suit. Just like Sara had experienced.

The ecstacy spread to all her body with her own slimy and warm cum, and the cum fused with special substance gave her more sex power, making her feel so powerful and soaking in her own lust.

Bug looked at her finger that stuck some Anna's cum after hesitated for a few seconds, she opened her mouth and ate all the black slimy cum on her finger.

As Bug swallowed the cum, the strong heat started burning in her cunt, making her orgasm over and over.

When Anna got up, she saw her new fellow kneel down and held her crotch, quivering with a moan, and the transparent slimy liquid leaked out her crotch armor.

The scene teased both Venom symbiote and its host up. They jumped onto Bug and started to make a wet kiss with Bug. Helping her ended the series of orgasm, and inserted some symbiote into Bug's body to make her body get used to the special substance.

"Thanks…." Bug said in pant but satisfied.

"You shouldn't do that. A normal human body cannot endure the effect." Anna said to Bug and sprouted out some tendrils to gather all Bug's cum, turning it into energy.

"O….Ok, I think is time to get back there."

Anna supported Bug to get up and walk back to their other two partners.

In the unknown facility, some buzz let out from the duct that was full of the white slime.

Several machine beetles crawled out and started to help their controller to break the way. However, all slime around them begun to slither and wrap them up, most machine beetles were destroyed by the white slime.

One beetle successfully escaped from the ambush and sneaked into the control system of the facility.

In the main lab, the sexy female clad in white symbiote let out a sigh.

" **Seem our guest already arrive.** " She snapped her finger and stood up from Carnage's crotch with a lot of pink and white slimy liquid dripping down.

" **My lord, please wait here, I will lead our soldier to bring the new mate back.** "

As the woman stepped out the big slimy column, both the male and the female stopped their sex, and their body started to transform as the woman walked through them.

All the female's feet were wrapped by the white slime gathering from the ground, turned their lower body into snake form, still could see their glittering coated wet pussy. (Can take the image of the monster girl lamia.)

As the male, the ram horn stretched out form their head and their body bulked up, making their every muscle grow to the massive level. Their cock disappeared but anyone could see the huge bulk at their crotch. There was no doubt that their penis was also enhanced. (Male's form can take the image of ram demon but in symbiote form. )

" **Let's take our new mate back for our lord**." The women clad in white symbiote commanded.

"Ah CRAP! We need to get in immediately! " Kitty dropped the pad and looked at the partners.

"Venom and Scream follow me, we need to block them for a while."

Two sexy figure nodded their head and went to the half-opened gate.

"I will catch up soon." Bug opened the gripsack and started to combine the part of some kind of weapon together.

"Got it!"

As three girl got in the facility, they immediately heard the sound liked some slapping on liquid. They watched each other and found a place to hide themselves to ambush their enemy.

A few minutes later, a sexy woman coated in white symbiote led a huge group of symbiote monster female and male.

Suddenly, the women stopped her step and spread her arms to the empty lobby. She took a deep breath and let out a comfortable sigh.

" **Oh...I could sense the lustful pheromone in the air.** "

"What do you want?" Full of fury, Venom ignored Kitty's gesture and jumped out the hidden place."Give my boyfriend back!"

" **That's not a problem, we will bring you and your friends back, and you will serve our Lord! Undercover of mine order, the white queen's order!** "

She commanded her army to attack Venom. The male made the high jump and smashed toward Venom, meanwhile, the female slithered to Venom fast and surround her.

Venom swept her arms with two tendrils sprouting out. Out of her expectations, the male was not slammed backward. They hugged on the tendrils as they were hit.

The feeling of burning transferred to Venom through her tendrils, both two tendrils seemed to be consumed by the male, its mass was absorbed by the white symbiote on the male's body.

And several black sketches appeared on their body like scars across their waist.

"What the…..!" Venom hissed in surprise and retreated her tendrils. "My symbiote was killed...It can absorb the venom symbiote?"

On the other side, Scream ran out from her hidden place and attacked the female warrior. She shot out small needles from her fingertip toward them, however, her needles were also melted into the female's skin like someone painted some yellow patches on their body.

"That's really weird." Scream jumped back forward to dodged the dash from her enemies.

Suddenly, the female hit by Scream lay down and started to use their clawed hands to stroke their wet nether lips hard.

"Well, look like my attack still can work." Scream smiled in joy.

"Watch out! Above you!" Kitty warned Scream as she saw two female warriors slithering out the duct above Scream.

"Ahhh!"

Two white snake-liked female wound their lower body around Scream's body. Scream's suit started to be dissolved and a wave of pain struck her nerve, making she let out a painful shriek. The yellow patches on two white female grew bigger and bigger.

"NOOOO!" Kitty ran toward Scream and formed an ax with the carnage symbiote to slam the two female away.

Her attack successfully beaten them away and she noticed something that surprised her.

The carnage symbiote wasn't absorbed by the white-coated female.

Suddenly, Bug's sound appeared from the mic in Kitty's ear.

"I'm ready! Find somewhere else to hide!"

Kitty immediately threw Scream to the gateway and rush into the surrounded center, bringing the exhausted Venom out. Then, she formed two whips to drag her two partners out of the gate, passing through Bug.

The purple armored girl carried a big machine with three long gun barrels on her shoulder.

" **Don't let them escape!** " The white queen roared, commanding her soldiers follow their targets.

"Well, I don't think that a good idea." Bug laughed with a taunting smile on her face.

As she pressed the first bottom down, the intense sound wave blasted out, rushing into the gate.

The good design lobby became a great room to let the sound wave grow stronger and stronger. All the white-coated people started to scream in pain, the slimy liquid they are wearing was rippling and struggling with tendrils waving in the air.

However, out of Bug's expectation, the white queen didn't seem to feel bad, and her soldier didn't fall down. Based on the information Venom symbiote had told her, none of the symbiotes could endure the sound wave to this state. They should even leave their host or directly be killed.

"Hahahaaa! We have already countered our weaknesses." The white queen smirked at Bug as a part of her clawed hand seemed to solidify. Other soldiers also had the same condition showed up at their body.

"Oh, so what?" Bug said carelessly and moved her finger to another bottom.

As she pressed down, the flame blazed out and engulfed all the enemies, including the white queen.

" **NOOOOooooo! You fucking basta…..** " The white queen even couldn't complete her sentence, falling into the sea of flames.

"Well, fighting with the symbiote with our own body was not in our real plan. That's so fool." Bug smiled with a comfortable sigh.

"Is it over?" Kitty asked her coworker.

"Yea, I think so."

Two girls looked inside the flame sea. Although the fire was still burning, the white-coated people didn't turn into dust. They were just like statues standing in the flame.

"Emmmm, interesting." They glanced at each other with the same thought.

A few hours later…..

Venom and Scream both turned back to their original skin-tight symbiote form without their head covered. They held several white statues with tendrils and placed them against the wall. Then, Kitty used carnage symbiote to shoot out the web to stick them steady. Although the absorbing ability was shut down in statue form, this was the best to prevent the accident.

After completing the "grounded work", four girls surrounded the blonde women with several patches of solidified white symbiote on her body.

"So, She is the boss here?" Bug said and poked women's face with her finger.

"Yes, her name is Jessica. She is the main researcher who is in charge here." Anna spoke out the data Venom symbiote shared to her.

"Where did she get this symbiote? Aren't we the only people has the symbiote?" Sara asked Anna.

"Ahhhh, I have no idea."

"Oh! I think I have an answer."

Kitty didn't why Venom symbiote hid the truth from Anna, but she thought other three girls need to know. So, she told how she get the venom symbiote out here and they left a clone in the lab.

"I guess this is another out control experiment." Bug murmured and pointed the deeper place. "Take her on."

"How did you know where to go?" Kitty asked her partner.

"I don't know, but she knows, right?" Bug looked at Anna.

"Maybe…..I can sense something, but that feels so wried."

"What that mean?" Sara said in curiosity.

"Ahhh...Ohhh...Nothing, just my illusion." Anna didn't tell them she could feel two targets, one is near and weak, another is far and unclear.

"Let's go, I think Jack is there."

When they entered the room where Jack was at, all the slimy white symbiote were gone. They could only saw some white puddle left.

" Jack !" Anna ran toward her boyfriend, who was tied on a cross metal table with slimy white symbiote tendrils around him.

"Step back." Kitty cut the tendrils off with carnage symbiote ax.

Suddenly, the red-and-black jumped off Kitty's upper body, leaving her upper body naked, and united with it missing part and host.

The color of Jack body was turning back to his normal symbiote form, but the twisted crown was still on his head, the only change of it was becoming lower. The twisted crown seemed totally become a part of Carnage.

"Ahhhhh…." Carnage let out an awful sigh." So dizzy."

"Jack !" Anna hugged her lover in joy.

"Whoa! Easy!" Carnage hugged back in shock, however, something stood hard made others feel awkward.

"You just can't stop thinking sex, aren't you?" Anna giggled.

"Ahh. Not in purpos…."

Anna interrupted Carnage's sentence with a wet kiss with her lower face turned into symbiote form, at the same time, two symbiotes were changing their memory and let both two hosts know everything.

" **So, She is that bad guy?** " After the kiss, Carnage got down and said in doubt. " **What should we do to her?** "

"About that, I have a thought." Anna grinned lustfully with her pussy getting wet.

Anyone could know she must have some evil yet sexy and pleasurable thought.


	13. chapter 13: punish and reward (part 1)

Disclaimers: I don't make any profit from this. The symbiote and some of the characters are Marvel's creation.

NOTE: My writing skill is not good, leaving some comment, and I will try my best to improve.

NOTE: Most of the characters in my story are OC.

NOTE: This story is in the universe I created. Although Spider-man related characters may appear, the place will not the same as the Marvel universe.

Warn: Have some mature description, step back if you don't want to see it or you are not 18.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The female named Jessica, a.k.a. the white queen woke up from unconsciousness. As her sight gradually came back, she saw two sexy symbiote girls and one muscular symbiote boy standing near her.

Meanwhile, she noticed that all her symbiote power was gone and her body was bound by some thread of red substance that felt slimy and warm when she struggled.

"What have you done to me! " Jessica said in fury. "Give my symbiote back, NOW!"

" **Just wait a minute.** " The girl clad in black symbiote opened her monstrous mouth.

Out of her expectation, they weren't influenced by her word.

" **So, Why you want to make me your king?** " The boy with the red-and-black tight suit and a twisted crown on his head said curiously, looking her naked body up and down.

"You child doesn't understand at all !"Jessica said in sadness and anger. "If we team up, we can build our kingdom! Then, as long as I make us have no weakness, we can even conquer the world!"

" **I won't doubt that symbiote really turns a person into some strong thing.** " Scream said as she touched herself from her shoulder to her crotch. " **But, I would rather use it for fun.** "

Scream dug in her pussy and pulled out with a line of yellow slimy cum, eating it with giggling.

"You lust bitc….."

"Finally! " The girl wearing a purple skin-tight armor let out an exhausted sigh, interrupting Jessica's sentence.

Another girl who naked her upper body took the container out of the machine in front of the armored girl.

"Give it to me! " Jessica immediately recognized that was her symbiote. She wiggled her body so hard like someone hungry for days saw the food.

" **Calm down.** " Venom held the container. " **We will give you symbiote cause we want you.** "

Then, she opened the lid and poured the white symbiote on Jessica with a lustful and wicked grin on her face.

"Yessss! My power….I will…. **WE will make you...What? Noooo ! What you do to my symbiote !** "

At first, Jessica was gladly embracing the white symbiote coming back, however, she noticed there was something different.

Originally, her white symbiote was only a clone of Venom symbiote, so it didn't have its own mind as the other three symbiotes can bond with their host. As a result, it became a puppet to let Jessica do whatever she wants, including color-changed, overgrowing, over bonding, and so on.

However, after Venom and Carnage passing their new seed into the white symbiote, it had its own mind. Moreover, since Jessica overused the power of the white symbiote, her body had already been the fully-bond state.

Consequently, as she reunited with the white symbiote, they directly skipped the bonding process others once experienced. Jessica's body changed faster than anyone and their mind fused together almost in a second. Two-spirit started to snatch the priority because Jessica didn't give in the bonding and even fight.

However, due to the skip of bonding, the overwhelming pleasure struck her nerve in one-time and this drove Jessica crazy so hard. Then, the newborn mind of white symbiote won the race. She finally accepted the bond.

" **Haaa….ha….ha…** " Jessica panted in ecstasy with her dual sound. White slimy cum ran out her shiver crotch, " **We love this feeling. And we will let the world know this feeling !** "

Although Jessica didn't recover from the orgasm, she started to struggle for ripping the red slimy substance. However, her white symbiote couldn't consume the carnage web. Also, the white symbiote itself seemed not to like her thought either.

The white symbiote sprout two thick tendrils smashed into Jessica's vagina, making her meet her climax again and again until she stopped struggling.

" **Ahhh...ahhhh...ahhhh...** "

" **You are enjoying, aren't you?** " Venom crouched down and put her clawed hands into the white puddle, licking the slimy cum on her palm. " **Mmmmm...taste like yogurt.** "

" **Ohhh...mmmmm...** " Due to the overwhelming orgasm, Jessica lost her speech ability.

" **Maintain your consciousness,** **we are not done yet!** " Said Venom.

She took out a dildo that was composed of the black, red and yellow symbiote.

" **Nmmm...OHHHHHHHH !** " Jessica let out an uncomfortable moan, but Venom just smashed the dildo on to her white-coated clit. This act made her grown in ecstasy and several waves of white slimy cum came out from her pussy.

" **We will make you our fellow, but you need to get some punishment.** " Venom hissed beside Jessica's ears.

The exhausted white symbiote woman looked at five figures with her eyes half-closed, she was terrified by them. In her vision, they were all monsters even beyond symbiote.

Carnage ripped his web to let Jessica fall to the puddle of her own cum.

As to follow plan Venom had told them, everyone stood onto the warm and slimy white cum to be on the position.

Here is the plan.

Roughly to say, just fuck the women all-out, inserted sex energy to make her overwhelm and let the white symbiote to be mature to get its own name.

Furthermore, they would use the symbiote ability to corrupt Jessica. Because Venom and Carnage had changed all information of their ability, the plan came out.

Carnage will fuck Jessica and make her addicted to him and sex. Scream will ride on the dildo and inserted special substance through her claws, making the female corrupted deeper and deeper.

Here, need to focus on the dildo that made from three symbiotes.

The special dildo was totally a living organ, though it didn't have a mind like symbiote, it would stick to nerve if someone put it on their crotch, no matter male or female, giving them new penis or another penis. Moreover, its sensitivity was ten times than normal.

Back to work for the rest of the three girls.

Venom will use her telepathy to her offspring to make Jessica become only obey them. At the same time, she will kiss her and transferred her black slimy cum into Jessica's mouth by sprout a tendril from her crotch.

Kitty will collected all the slimy cum up, preparing for the birth of her and Bug's reward.

As for Bug, she will put several sexy toys that she hand-made on Jessica's body, most of the toys were seemed to let out the weak electric current, enough to arouse but not hurt symbiote.

" **Let's begin !** " Venom hissed with a lustful grin.

Carnage seized Jessica's legs and lifted her pussy toward him. He entered the warm and tight hole and started to fuck it with his long big dick. Usually, the symbiote would only change its host's body and pussy(or penis), because these two things were the main part of living, and the rest would only get enhanced a bit or have the new one like fangs and abnormal tongue.

However, since the same reason for skipping the bonding process, the white symbiote's cells had already been everywhere in Jessica's body. Not like Venom and others, Jessica and white symbiote were two things blended together. So, every inch of her flesh had the same flexibility and sensitivity as her symbiote-vagina. Also, because the white symbiote wasn't mature, Jessica didn't have a monstrous outfit.

Seeing Carnage had begun, Venom and Scream acted at the same time.

Venom started to kiss white women while stroking her member and pleasuring her pussy at the same time. Scream sat down on the dildo without any foreplay, letting Jessica squeal in pain and pleasure. She then grabbed the white woman's soft and flexible breasts with her claws and inserted substance into the woman's body.

Knowing that Venom's dick didn't have the real ability as Carnage's and hers, Scream sprouted a tendril from her erect member to Venom's, this not only temporarily give Venom chance to produce its own "sperm", but also sharing the lust feeling through Venom's link-ability.

Seeing all three symbiotes were soaked into the lust of fucking, Bug then turned on the toys she made. The weak current went through the chain locked on Jessica's nipple and the bottom of dildo. Also, the thick stick that she stabbed into Jessica's asshole started vibrating.

All of this made four symbiote figure let out a pleasurable and lustful moan.

" **Mmmm….Mmmmm!** " Jessica muffed in pleasure while Venom's tongue swirling with hers and black slimy cum running down her throat.

" **Yesss...Yes!We are cumming!** " All three symbiote roared in pleasure, sending all liquid into Jessica's body. The white-symbiote women's belly bulked up in a second and flatted after a second as the white symbiote absorbed the sex energy immediately.

Since three symbiote host met their climax over and over, they inserted their cum, sperm and chemical substance in women's body again and again, so Jessica's belly kept going through the process that bulking up and flatted.

This process totally destroyed her mind and will, letting her eyes roll-up.

After many times, three symbiote host finally satisfied and retreated everything they put on Jessica's body. The woman was out of consciousness and her body couldn't stop shivering.

Suddenly, she arched her body. Many wiggling curves with different colors appeared on her body. Yellow, orange and black one stretched out from her clit and breasts, red and black one sprout from her pussy, and black came up from her mouth.

As all wiggling curves spread across Jessica's body, she kept moaned in ecstasy and her body was changed at the same time.

Her body became firmer and several muscle curves appeared on her limbs. Her arm was a little elongated and her hands were turned into claws. Her legs were also stretched but not like others, her feet didn't have clawed-form but have booted-form. Her hair flew out with only some parted that were blended with the symbiote.

Originally, her face was only plump lips without any eye patches, after the change, she became more special than others.

The fangs and long tongue still existed, but they weren't enough monstruos like others, just like a human had the characteristic of a symbiote host. As for her eyes part, due to the different way to bond, her eye was now glowing with white light under the eye patches. And the eye patches were also different from others, the teardrop patterns were smaller and dented, just like normal person's eyes with pigment on. Also, her eye-patches were covered by several sticky white lines, just like another eyeshade stuck on her eye-patches.

Due to the color mixing on her body, the original white was gradually changed into gray and there was no symbol on her body, looked like a sexy female wearing a bodysuit with the special design.

After the final process, the bonding was over.

The gray female lay down on the puddle she made while bonding, massaging her still watering pussy and nipples with her claws.

Venom approached her and crouched down, enjoying the new fellow's delicate body.

" **This feels really good, right?** "Venom asked.

" **Ohh….** "Gray female let out a moan, stopped her pleasuring and got up from the puddle.

" **We never feel so goood!** "

" **Tell us, who are you?** "

" **We were once Jessica, but now We are reborn! Thank for your power!** "

" **We need to see your loyalty, show it to us!** "Venom commanded.

" **As you wish.** "

White female crawl to Venom and started using her long tongue to please the lips in front of her.

" **Mmm...We..are...Fuse...Ohhh...Please let us….be under your follower...Mmmm** "

Fuse said while sucking the black slimy cum watering from Venom's pussy.

" **Goood!** " Venom gained and stepped back, pulling a sticky line out. " **Now, you need to show more, go and make your other lords know.** "

" **My pleasure!** "

Carnage and Scream looked at each other, and the former acted like a gentleman to Scream.

" **Lady first.** "

Scream giggled and crooked her finger to let Fuse come closer.

Fuse obeyed and crawled to Scream. As she was about to start to lick Scream's pussy, Scream's hair suddenly stung into her body, making her moan in excitement.

" **Accept your welcome present.** " Scream said and pushed Fuse's head into her crotch. The special substance Scream injected into Fuse's body made Fuse's breasts become bigger and bigger, and the slimy liquid started to flow down from her nipples.

Fuse muffled with joy and sucked hard, she didn't miss any drip of Scream's cum.

A few minutes later, Scream finally satisfied.

" **Now, it's my turn.** "

Without any unnecessary conversation, Carnage garbed Fuse up and pushed his giant dick into her vagina. The sudden pain and ecstasy made Fuse squeal and cum in a second.

"HOW AMAZING!" She laughed like a crazy, enjoy the sex with CARNAGE.

See the scene, Bug asked Kitty in curiosity.

"I know that horny feeling, but will it drive anyone crazy like that? "

"Well, I think she is special."Kitty put three huge containers with gray liquid in it. "Symbiote might give some special power and..mmmm..emotion? to let you bond with it, but it won't really make a person into such a sex toy."

Kitty peek at Bug and asked.

"Afraid?"

"A little bit."

"Don't worry! Just some sex fun."

Carnage satisfied with his pink sperm ran out from Fuse's nether lips.

" **My lords, I have a big gift for you.** " Fuse said with a grin.

As her voice down, the door opened and all the white symbiote people walked in, then they kneeled down and started to worship three symbiotes.

" **Did they all still have the knowledge as scientists?** " Venom asked Fuse.

" **Yes! They were once my brilliant puppet, but now they all belong to you, my lords.** "

" **Great! Fuse, Your first mission is here.** "Venom whispered to Fuse.

" **Oh! This must be interesting, Venom Lord.** "

" **What do you want to do ?** "Scream asked Venom in curiosity, seeing Fuse commended her puppet to prepare something.

" **Some special reward for our new friends. Don't worry, you will be in.** "

* * *

Author: The storyline will keep on. And the story for my OC character will end after maybe one or two chapters.


End file.
